The present invention relates to a fluid spray nozzle for use in fire protection systems and, more specifically, to a spray nozzle of the deflector type adapted to discharge water or other extinguishing fluid in a relatively large circular spray pattern at a level very close to the ceiling.
Overhead sprinkler systems have been widely used for fire protection in numerous kinds of buildings and storage spaces for many years. In a typical prior installation, the spray or sprinkler nozzles are mounted on the ceiling, or in depending relation from the ceiling, at a level which affords several feet of headroom over the objects or equipment in the room. The nozzles are connected with a pipe recessed in or spaced below the ceiling. Flow of water through such nozzles is usually triggered by the melting of a fusable metal link which permits one or more nozzles to open in response to the heat generated by a fire in the room.
In certain storage installations, such as those which exist on board naval vessels or in certain types of warehouses using tiered storage racks, the space between the stored material and the overhead or ceiling may be limited to just a few inches. With such limited headroom, the spray pattern from a conventional nozzle tends to be limited to an unduly small area, or be of a hollow cone configuration, leaving the area below the nozzle unwatered. For adequate fire protection in such a storage area, it would thus be necessary to use a large number of conventional nozzles spaced very closely together in order to be certain that the flammable material in the area is adequately covered by the spray.